


Pink dream

by teaserbabe



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: Yang Sechan found something interesting in the wardrobe, (MUD Pink House eps)
Kudos: 2





	Pink dream

The filming was over and Yang Sechan bid a good bye to Kim Jong Kook and Yoo Seyoon.

"Your face is a bit red, are you okay?" Seyoon asked Sechan before he could step out of the front door.

"It..it's just the reflection from the pink light, I'm okay, see you again Hyung," Sechan quickly answered, wearing his mask to avoid the gaze of his senior. Seyoon didn't look convinced but he shrugged it off and joined Jong Kook to discuss the next song he would like to produce.

Was his flustered face that obvious? Sechan thought while driving his car back to his house.

It was hard not to, after the thing he found in the wardrobe.

_That evening, Jong Kook called him and Seyoon to interrogate them about the pink house prank. While waiting for Jong Kook to finish talking to Seyoon in his bedroom, Sechan decided to check on the clue himself. It would be easier to convince Jong Kook if he found something to show that he is not guilty._

_Upon opening the wardrobe, Sechan's mouth opened automatically. Whoever mess with Jong Kook, he or they really had the gut to even change all his clothes to pink. Sechan took one of the underwear and burst out laughing when he found a big deep pink heart in the butt area. Surely Jong Kook hyung would look dazzling with that hot pants._

_It was fun to look around that Sechan kept on checking the pink cabinet when he found a hidden shelf. He opened it out of curiosity and eyes opened wide._

_It was a pink bikini. The top part was just a string, with really small triangle to cover the chest. The bottom was a thong, with unique design that Sechan couldn't help but lift it up to check it further. He tried to put on his bottom and realized that the back string was designed to cup the ass instead of running along the crack. It may be much comfortable since the backside was only made out of thin pink string too._

_Sechan felt his teeth drying up that he licked his lips and close his mouth, but it automatically opened again when his mind started to wonder how Jong Kook hyung would look in that attire he just found.  
_

It was midnight and the traffic had been empty so Sechan arrived home fast. He quickly went to his room, locking the door without bothering to say hi to his own brother. Not that it was something unusual though. They are adults with their own problems.

Sechan hurriedly took off his clothes and turned on the shower. The warm water was nice to clear his mind. Yet, it was a lie if he could forget the thing he saw there.

Jong Kook's bedroom also became a victim of the prank. The usually black bed was decorated in bright pink. Jong Kook has a really nice tanned skin that the contrast would make his body stand out.

Sechan automatically imagined his Hyung naked. It was not hard, considering that he had seen his Hyung naked many times in the football club shower room.

The hue of the pink background will give warmth on his toned body. Imagined the sculpted muscles fully exposed in front of your eyes, lying beautifully on top of the pink sheet like a box of chocolate on the valentine day.

The bikini. Oh yes, the bikini.

The string garment would reveal more than it could cover. Not able to see his cute little nipples are a pity, but it would worth it to see the flustered face of Jong Kook that had to lie down in such revealing clothes.

If he lowered his gaze, he would see the beautiful abs and wide hips. The front part was covered, but half of it was thanks to Jong Kook's hand. Sechan would ask his hyung to roll over to inspect the fit on his back. And that would be the time of the heaven.

The string of the thong ran under the butt cheeks, digging into the fluffy meat and pushed them up slightly. Other than that, well, everything to be exact, was as good as fully naked. There are only string on his hips and across his back ran horizontally and that was it. Still, the pink string was a good accent to his warmth color skin.

Sechan imagined himself put his hand on the strong thighs. They were right about Jong Kook's skin being smooth. He could hear a sweet moan when his hand traveled up. He rested his hand on top of the perky butt he had oggling ever since day one of runningman.

So soft and smooth. He thought it would be much harder like a rock considering that Jong Kook's body heavily consists of muscles.

Sechan pushed his finger in and amused to see the meat bounce back. He could hear his Hyung complaining to him to stop. But how. He couldn't stop himself.

He wondered if slapping the meaty bums would end his life. But he was very very tempted to. And there were many things, in fact, that he wanted to try on. 

Sechan blinked. He looked at his surrounding and back to his Hyung who lied there obediently. His small eyes were soft, mouth pouting a little, but no sign of him lashing out soon.

Oh right, it was all his imagination. He could do anything he wished to do.

Sechan moaned louder and louder until he spurted out his semen. The water quickly washed his liquid down and Sechan breathed hard accompanied by the shower sound.

It had been awhile for him to cum that hard by masturbating only.

Pushing out the liquid soap to start cleaning himself. Sechan wondered if whoever dated the sparta right now, could actually enjoy the real sight of Jong Kook in that pink bikini, in that pink room.


End file.
